1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for an improved dynamic manufacturing process. Still more particularly, the present invention is related to an improved dynamic manufacturing process using engineering change date overrides to support upside potential opportunities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Customers place orders for products that must be manufactured once the order has been placed. Customers determine the specifications for the order and have expectations as to the dates by which the order will be delivered. For timely manufacturing and delivery of the order, a significant amount of planning, preparation, and procurement procedures are involved in the production process.
In a typical production process, order management systems, production planning systems, and warehouse management systems form some of the essential systems that determine a number of procedural steps. First, these systems determine whether the order can be accepted as placed. An order may not be acceptable for a number of reasons, such as customer status or contractual issues. After the systems determine that an order is acceptable, the systems have to determine whether the order can be manufactured as specified. An acceptable order may not be capable of fulfillment for reasons such as non-compatibility of specified parts. Next, the systems check for the feasibility of the order's delivery requirements. Several factors can affect delivery of an order that can be manufactured, for example, timely availability of all parts, availability of manufacturing capacity, and sufficiency of time in transit for shipping.
Often, customers have other dependencies on the ordered product on the customers' end as well. For example, a customer may be in an engagement that may not be completed without using the ordered product. Change in the downstream dependencies can trigger a request for change in the order by the customer. In a complex coordination of manufacturing systems and processes, of which the above description is a simplistic view, change management is crucial. Any change to an order must follow a process through the various systems similar to the process described above. Following the above process is necessary for the changed order to be acceptable, capable of being manufactured, and deliverable. For example, an otherwise deliverable order may become incapable of being manufactured due to a change of specification.
A change that customers commonly request is a change in delivery date. Frequently, customers request the delivery date to be advanced rather than delayed. A delivery date change alters the entire manufacturing plan. Some of the cascading affects of a delivery date change are that the planned materials must arrive earlier, the warehouse space must be available sooner, and the manufacturing facility must become available earlier, causing rescheduling of other planned orders and affecting the deliverability of those orders.
Similar situations arise when the sales force speculates that a customer may be ready to place an order. In such cases, the sales force may need a delivery date from manufacturing, which the sales force can promise to the customer and close the sale.
Presently, a request for change in delivery date is a process that requires a commitment to the requested delivery date in the systems involved in the production process. This commitment must occur before the manufacturing facility can determine if the order can be manufactured and delivered by the requested delivery date. If the requested delivery date is found to be unworkable in any step of the manufacturing planning process, the result is embarrassment from failure to deliver, and may cause a loss of the sales opportunity. Similarly, estimation of delivery date that the sales force may need must first be committed to in the systems before the date's feasibility can be determined.